


Little Moon Chose to Stay

by RangerSylv32



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Banshee Vereesa, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sylvanas misses her sister, Temporary Character Death, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: Vereesa chooses to stay with Sylvanas after the events of War Crimes instead of sending a letter, she also finally learns what that fully entails. She now has to adjust to her new unlife in the undercity at her sister's side as she realises how the alliance can turn on their supposed allies.Banshee Vereesa AU
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sylvanas Windrunner & Vereesa Windrunner
Kudos: 5





	Little Moon Chose to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Vereesa POV for the first chapter. She finds out what staying with Sylvanas entails but will she come to regret it?
> 
> I am trying out first person narrative for the first two chapters to try something different. I hope it looks ok.

I look so different now as I look into the mirror, my eyes are now red and glowing much like hers. My hair is more white than silver and my skin has turned into greyish blue, I smirk at the fact that I nearly match my attire. My no longer beating heart is strange to me as the cold on my skin, it is like a blanket now and does not affect me like it would a living person. I look around the room trying to distract my racing mind, is this truly what she meant? I recall leaving after doing the deed me and my sister set out to do then getting back to Tirisfal Glades, Sylvanas looked...happy. Could it have been possible? She did tell me how lonely she felt, I felt that way too to an extent. I had Jaina and my boys...oh no..."my boys." I say aloud, then it really hits me of what has transpired. I spent time with my sister and she gave me a drink, wine I think it was. I fell asleep and felt nothing, when I awoke I was not breathing. 

"Will they still love me like this?" I ask to no one in particular, there is no going back now. I am now bound to Sylvanas, maybe that will not be bad? I feel a little anger inside at her, why did she not tell me what staying with her would---

  


"You should have known, you fool," A cruel voice entones, it is my own but echoed and ghostly. I almost do not recognise it, will my rangers recognise it? My sons?

"What has the alliance done for you anyway? You only did what everyone else wanted to do? The alliance is weak, you know this," I say again, it feels so alien to my own. I feel sorrow but cannot weep, I feel anger and a scream in my throat, can I do as my sister does now?

I have so many questions to ask her, I have chosen this path unknowingly. Perhaps it will not be that bad, I can be with family I thought long dead. The sister I looked up to the most but...I am afraid now.

  


_Arator, Giramar, Galadin...they are depending on me...what have I done?_

_  
_

A knock at my door breaks me out of my thoughts and I straighten out my tabard and armour, it is my sister. She smiles at me and I try to smile back, our now glowing red eyes meet and there is a part of me that wants to punch and scream at her for doing this, but then I would have to do it to myself for not thinking. I greet her evenly and without emotion, I am surprised how easily I can do this now without crying to her. She nods her pale blonde head and places her gauntleted hands on both of my shoulders, _she looks so happy._..I keep noticing this and any anger I feel rushes away.

"You are with me now, little moon, forever," Sylvanas hugs me tightly and I can hear the joy in her tone, the hug does not last long though as she backs away quickly and winces. "What is wrong Sylvanas?" I ask concerned... _concern, I can still feel concern for another_. I push that out of my mind and place a hand on her shoulder as she did a moment earlier.

"Do not worry, sister, I have these pains when I feel something other than...ahh.." She winces again and it causes me to wince, she feels pain in her chest because she is feeling the warmer emotions? I feel terrible for giving her this affliction. But no tears for her come, she straightens up and brushes it off as if it never happened, "So do you want to see your new home?" she asks me and while I want to be alone I cannot help but say yes, after all this will be my home now.

"I will be getting you a new room and there is an archery range you can practice at, Nathanos is training some new rangers if you want to over see them." I listen to Sylvanas speak and my mind keeps drifting to my own rangers, what would they think? Should I care anymore? I was their General and...I guess I will cross that bridge when I come to it. I follow her to the archery range within the war quarter of the Undercity, Nathanos is too busy to really take notice of me but he halts everything when my sister clears her throat for attention.

"My Queen," He says reverently and bows at the waist then looks at me questioningly, "Your sister is?"

"She is one of us now, I expect you to treat her with the same respect you show me," Sylvanas said with a commanding tone but her smile was benevolent towards her champion. I could see how close they had been in life and I see it in undeath, they had been through alot together so it was only appropriate she trust him with her rangers and being the first to meet me.

"Welcome to the Undercity then," His voice is harsh and the dour look on his face said alot about what he thought about this.

"Do not worry Vereesa, he is always like this," Sylvanas assures me and then guides me away. Nathanos gets back to his trainees and something tells me he was glad to do so, I do not blame him one bit.

I follow my sister into the other three quarters, she is playing host and tour guide to me and it reminds me of when we used to give tours of our rooms as children. LIrath was sick and crabby one day so Sylvanas put him in a wagon with his favourite blanket and toy, she then proceeded to give him a tour of his big sister's rooms. I remember that like it was yesterday, when times were simpler and playful.

My thoughts are interrupted again when Lady Moon introduces me to the rangers that will now be at my side, their names are Loralen and Vorel. They have bluish-black hair and the same colour of eyes as me, they give respectful nods and I return the greeting. "They are quiet at first but you will soon get used to them." My sister adds, she tells me she knows I can take care of myself but a little back-up never hurts. I sort of agree with this as to not cause an argument in front of her people, I do find I may grow to like them. They all have differing personalities and were not at all what the alliance would have you think, they are capable of other emotions and caring, and still maintain their individuality.

Many of the forsaken still have their trade they had in life, I see that it keeps them going. I see some orc guards and move closer to my sister, she sighs and tells me that they are there for her "Protection." 

"More like spies to make sure I behave myself," She said bitterly. I feel bad for her, I wonder what it must be like to be mistrusted to this extent. Will opinions ever change? Probably not, but one can hope I guess. I pat her shoulder and she winces as she tries to smile back, _it really hurts to be with me doesnt it?_ I wonder inwardly, maybe it would be better for her if I was away.

  


I wait until the tour is over and I am in my new rooms, Sylvanas leaves me alone and reminds me that I need to be at the trial. What will the others think when I show up? I am no longer alive. I continue to agonise as I lay down on the bed, not that I will need it for sleep anymore but I will need it to think. _Why am I here?_ A voice in my head asks, _I am only causing her pain. I will only cause others pain...but I want to cause pain...because they will never know mine!_ Another voice in my head but angrier said. _Oh Rhonin, if I get tired of this unlife I would gladly come to you._ I continue to be at war with myself as the minutes go by, it is then that I realise how much I still have to process in being undead. Emotions like anger and hatred are pretty easy, I hate the horde for what they had done but now...I will be apart of them, there is no way the Alliance will have me like this. Emotions like love, and happiness seem to be fleeting. Sorrow is still present and I feel it like a weight, it was there when I lived and has not abated. My grief only continues, will I ever be able to move on?

I get up from my bed and stare at my reflection again, the red eyes, the white hair, I am a banshee now. I suddenly feel the urge to run, this has to be a dream, a nightmare, there is no way my sister would do this to me! I run out of my door and then find my way out of the undercity, I pass several forsaken outside the keep just talking amongst themselves. I see black wisps of smoke at my wrists and I watch how it climbs up my arms, I whimper and start to feel a wail coming on as I move...no...glide...fly? I feel the wind pick me up as my form twists into an angry ghost. I finally let out that longed for scream, all the rage and pain I feel is amplified and the wildlife scatters. They fear me now, does nature resist me? I remember sylvanas saying that living beasts will not bear her, will that be the same for me? I let out another scream, this was the torment she always spoke of to others when greeted. This...this...existence, I am not alive, yet I am not fully dead. I am just here, and it fills me with rage and sorrow. 

I fly past Tirisfal and into Silverpine, I scream once more letting my pain be known. I land in the woods and start to weep but no tears come...So... I can cry but it is not the same. I cannot believe that this has happened to me, do I embrace it? What do I do? "SYLVANAS!" I cry out, but this was partially my fault I agreed to it. I pound my fists into the soft grass and let my hair fall into my eyes, I cry like I did for Rhonin, for my sisters, for my brother, and now for the life that was taken from me. I only wonder if I can endure this suffering, if I can forgive myself and, "Lady Moon."

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvanas POV For the second.


End file.
